Seirin High
Seirin High (誠凛高校) is a school in Tokyo where Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami play. It has only been founded one year before the current story-lineKuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 8, so the oldest in the club are only second-years. The club's captain is Junpei Hyūga. Seirin got through the Interhigh preliminaries last year, and advanced to the final league, but there they had to face the Three Kings of Tokyo. They were defeated by a huge margin in points.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 14 Now, Seirin has again advanced to the finals of the preliminaries, but couldn't win again. Despite their lose, they could get revenge on two of the three Kings. Now, they have advanced in the final league of the Winter Cup preliminaries and are headed towards the Winter Cup main event. Matches Past Interhigh preliminaries *1st round: [[Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High (past)|'Seirin High' vs Kyoritsu High (past)]] (71 – 52) *Semi-finals: [[Seirin High vs Torimura High (past)|'Seirin High' vs Torimura High (past)]] (91 – 90) *Finals: [[Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High (past)|'Seirin High' vs Kirisaki Daīchi High (past)]] (84 – 83) Final league *[[Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (past)|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (past)]] (45 – 141) *[[Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High (past)|Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High (past)]] (39 – 131) *[[Seirin High vs Seihō High (past)|Seirin High vs Seihō High (past)]] (40 – 150) Present Practice matches *[[Seirin Freshmen vs Sophomores|Seirin Freshmen vs Sophomores]] (38 – 37) *[[Seirin High vs Kaijō High|'Seirin High' vs Kaijō High]] (100 – 95) *[[Seirin High vs Tokushin High|'Seirin High' vs Tokushin High]] (at least 32 – 34) Interhigh preliminaries *1st round: [[Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy|'Seirin High' vs Shinkyō Academy]] (74 – 67) *2nd round: [[Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High|'Seirin High' vs Jitsuzen High]] (118 – 51) *3rd round: [[Seirin High vs Kinga High|'Seirin High' vs Kinga High]] (92 – 71) *4th round: [[Seirin High vs Meijō High|'Seirin High' vs Meijō High]] (108 – 41) *5th round: [[Seirin High vs Hakuryō High|'Seirin High' vs Hakuryō High]] (89 – 87) *Semi-finals: [[Seirin High vs Seihō High|'Seirin High' vs Seihō High]] (73 – 71) *Finals: [[Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (Interhigh)|'Seirin High' vs Shūtoku High (Interhigh)]] (82 – 81) Final league *[[Seirin High vs Tōō High|Seirin High vs Tōō High]] (55 – 112) *[[Seirin High vs Meisei High|Seirin High vs Meisei High]] (78 – 79) *[[Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High (Interhigh)|Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High]] (78 – 96) Winter Cup preliminaries *[[Seirin High vs Josei High|'Seirin High' vs Josei High]] (108 – 61) Final league *[[Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High (Winter Cup)|'Seirin High' vs Shinsenkan High]] (108 – 61) *Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (104 – 104) *[[Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High|'Seirin High' vs Kirisaki Daīchi High]] (76 – 70) Team Trivia *Seirin High School exists in real life, but is more specialized in baseball than basketball. *In Q&A section in volume 13, the question was who the most popular guy in Seirin is. The answer was Izuki, but is was noted that they all run away when they see his "joke book".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 19 References Category:Seirin High Category:Teams